


It's Always Summer Somewhere

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chelle mentioned sunscreen and Rodney's shoulders, and this was the silly, fluffy result</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Summer Somewhere

Rodney was surprisingly graceful in the water. He swam with clean, smooth strokes out to the center of the lake, then rolled onto his back, arms spread. Body pale in the bright sunlight, he lingered, floating motionless on the surface. And then, with a flash of his naked ass, he rolled again and dove underneath.

Fascinated, John kept as close as he could without being blatant. Because--Rodney, naked. Naked and wet, moving through the water effortlessly. Enjoying himself even, if the lack of complaints was any indication. After watching for a time, John couldn't resist. He swam closer, as casually as he could, drawn in by all that naked skin.

"I have to hand it to you Colonel, this was a very good idea," Rodney told him, gazing up at the mountains surrounding the lake. His wet hair was slicked back and his shoulder muscles flexed as he treaded water.

"Wasn't it though? I figured we could use a little break from the hustle and bustle of the big city."

"Hmmm." Rodney nodded. "Yes, with all the traffic jams and such." He gave John an exasperated look, the one that John found inexplicably sexy.

"See, that's it exactly." John said. "Overcrowding. It's a terrible thing." John was proud of his idea, and pleasantly surprised that Rodney had gone along with it. He had thought Rodney would scoff, protest that water would be too cold, that the lake would be filled with killer sharks, that he had to get back to the city and get some real work done. But to John's delight, he had agreed to it.

And now Rodney was naked and wet.

Life was good.

"It does seem crowded now, though, doesn't it?" Rodney was saying. "Odd. A lot more in the way of military personnel now--not that I'm complaining, believe me."

"Can never have too much of a good thing," John agreed. He noticed Rodney squinting at him curiously. "What?"

"It sticks up even when it's wet, doesn't it?" Rodney motioned toward John's head. "Very strange."

"Hey, my hair is not strange," John protested but Rodney was already swimming away, easing into a sidestroke. John followed.

Good idea or not, John's teeth were beginning to chatter. The air was warm but the lake was seriously cold--hell, it could be glacier-fed for all he knew. Body growing numb, he stuck it out for a while longer, until he was thoroughly chilled, then reluctantly headed toward shore. "Body fat," Rodney called out after him, waving a finger in the air. "It serves a purpose." He splashed away from John, with a backstroke this time.

John gave him a dismissive wave, although Rodney had a point, because one he got out he couldn't stop shivering. He hurried through the low grass to the blanket. Once he dried off it was better and the late afternoon sun was still strong, warming his shoulders. He rubbed a towel briefly over his head, and then, happily naked, leaned back on his arms and took in the scenery: Rodney, swimming. The man was practically frolicking, and John liked the idea of Rodney frolicking. He could imagine of all kinds of fun ways to frolic with Rodney.

When Rodney finally did climb out onto shore John watched unabashedly. Because, naked. Rodney was naked, no clothes at all, his body exposed for John to see. And admire. Square, naked shoulders, and smooth naked hips, big wide naked chest and he looked strong and steady, despite the almost delicate paleness of his skin. Even softness in his middle appealed to John in ways that didn't make sense at all, except maybe in that it all added up to Rodney. Genuine and real with pointy little pink nipples right there on his hairy chest.

John wondered what it would be like to suck on them.

As Rodney approached John struggled to tear his eyes away before his staring got too blatant, because with him sitting and Rodney standing there were some very, very interesting parts at eye level. "Finally got a little too cold for you, Rodney?" he managed.

"Oh, please." Rodney bent over to grab a towel. "Not at all. Just got hungry."

John snuck in another quick look before Rodney wrapped it around his waist and took a second towel to dry off with. Disappointed by Rodney's modesty, John passed him an MRE. "How about some beef stew?"

Rodney made a happy sound as he sat down and began tearing the package open, pausing to re-secure his towel. With a sideways glance at John, he asked, "So, is this a Sheppard thing? Dining au naturel?"

"Yup." John said, pleased that Rodney noticed. "Just my own special way of enjoying the great outdoors."

Rodney frowned, his forehead wrinkling. Then he shook his head and turned back to his food. "Okay, then."

John opened his MRE and contemplated the vaguely chicken-like substance in his bowl. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Rodney hunched over his meal--the towel showed no sign of slipping off, damn it, but Rodney's back was nice to look at, with the expanse of his shoulderblades, the curve of his spine, the droplets of water lingering on his skin.

Biting back a grin, John asked, "Hey, Rodney, is that a bit of pink I see there on your shoulders?"

"What? Where?" Rodney twisted around, pressing his fingers to his skin and then lifting them. "I don't see anything."

"No, no, it's a little further back." John pointed to a distinctly not-pink area in the center of Rodney's back. "Might be sunburn."

"Oh. Oh. Oh. I do have very delicate skin and up here in the mountains, god only knows what the UV exposure is." Words tumbling out anxiously, Rodney put down his food and began looking around. "Do you see my shirt anywhere?"

"I think we might have left them down by the water. Here, want the sunscreen?" John held up the tub of Rodney's homemade concoction, the stuff Rodney never traveled without.

"Yes, please. Although--" Rodney twisted again, trying to see his own back, even though it was futile.

John opened up the tub and scooted closer. "Wait, why don't you let me, before you hurt yourself?"

It was almost too easy.

"Well," Rodney looked contemplative. "All right." He shifted so that his back was to John.

John dipped his fingers into the tub and scooped up a glob of pale yellow cream. As he rubbed his hands together, the distinct scent of cocoa butter rose up. The substance was slick and cool between his palms. "Okay?"

When Rodney nodded, John placed his hands flat on Rodney's back, splaying his fingers to span the width. He began to spread the cream, rubbing in small circles, intending on a quick, businesslike application, but he hadn't counted on how warm Rodney's skin would be, or how enticing it would be to feel the firm muscles underneath. His hands slowed of their own accord, taking in smooth, soft skin, the hard edge of a shoulder blade. A quiet sigh and John felt the tension leave Rodney's body as he worked the cream in. Bringing his hands up over Rodney's shoulders, John squeezed, massaging gently before sliding his hands down the length of Rodney's back. When he slid them back up again Rodney made a small noise and leaned his head back, closing his eyes, lunch apparently forgotten. Intrigued, John did it again, hands gliding down and up over slippery skin, all the way to Rodney's neck this time, so he could press his thumbs into the tight muscles at the base of Rodney's skull.

"Oh," Rodney gasped.

He sounded like sex.

John pulled his hands away. He swallowed nervously, because he had lingered way too long, and not only was Rodney naked, he had sort of forgotten that he was naked, too, and a certain rather prominent part of his body was very naked and pretty damn excited over the whole "touching Rodney" and "hey, guess what, we're naked" thing. "Uh, there. That should do it."

"Thank you." Rodney's voice was breathless as he turned to John. "I--oh, hey." He stared at John's crotch and his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"That's uh, you know. It's just--"," Mortified, John clasped his hands over his lap, which did nothing to conceal his erection. Jerking his chin toward the lake, he exclaimed, "Oh hey look--ducks. Those look like ducks out there, don't they?"

Rodney followed his gaze and peered out over the water, which was completely still, and as birdless as it had been earlier. "Could be," Rodney said. "If they were invisible ducks."

"Oh."

And then there was silence. Excruciating silence. John was seriously considering another dip in the water, the cold, cold water which was exactly what he needed when Rodney turned to him, eyed his cock, and said, "You know, that looks a bit pink, maybe it needs a little sunscreen too, hmmm?" He glanced up at John, lips curving into what was definitely a smirk.

John nodded rapidly. "Possibly. Could be."

"So maybe I could help you out? After all, you--" Rodney's hands fluttered in the direction of his shoulders. "You were very helpful."

"Yes, I was, wasn't I?" John forced himself to stop nodding. "You can certainly help. I'd be very happy for you to help." He watched, grinning like as loon as Rodney grabbed the sunscreen and shifted onto his knees, because yes, he had hit the jackpot, Rodney wasn't at all freaked out. And then he realized that Rodney was still wearing that damned towel.

The towel that was suspiciously tented in the front.

He reached out and tugged on one edge of it. It fell free, revealing Rodney's happy, very erect cock. "Hey," John complained, even though whoa, nice cock.

"What?" Rodney asked.

John crossed his arms over his chest. "Here I was all embarrassed because I got all excited from touching you, and all along you were--well, look at you."

"Oh, come on, you could have looked, but you were too busy bird watching. And what did you expect? You had your hands all over me, rubbing me, taking your sweet time about it. Wait a minute--" Rodney's eyes narrowed. "My back isn't actually sunburned, is it?"

Uh oh.

"It...uh, could be," John insisted. "Maybe. It's all sunny out and everything. You never know."

Rodney stabbed a finger at him. "This was all a ploy to seduce me, wasn't it?" He frowned again, trying to puzzle it all out.

"More like a ploy to get you naked, the seduction was just a bonus, I had no idea if you were into guys, but..." John's trailed off because Rodney had started to smile. It was one of those rarely-seen broad smiles that lit up his entire face and crinkled the corners of his eyes and made John's heart beat double time. "Yes, it was all a ploy," John finished up proudly.

"Oh. Wow. I mean, you could have just asked, but this, you actually came up with a ploy, just for me?"

"Yup. I did, just so I could see your naked ass," John explained. "And boy, Rodney, that water was really, really cold,".

"I'm touched. Truly touched." Rodney's expression softened and he gazed at John as if he were the most wondrous thing in the universe. It was the look usually reserved for ZPMs and cream-filled donuts, and it made John's heart beat even faster. John was almost dizzy with relief--it had all somehow worked out and he could hardly believe it but he was pretty sure they were about to have sex.

Rodney's lips were parted so John took the opportunity to lean in and press his mouth against Rodney's. All at once he was grounded, head no longer spinning, because Rodney was solid like the earth and his mouth was sweet and eager and oh god, he smelled like cocoa butter and lakewater and it was summer vacation all over again. John felt like a teenager with a crush who managed to get the hottest guy ever in his arms only this time John knew exactly what to do with him.

He touched Rodney everywhere, stroking his thighs, squeezing his hips, running his hands up Rodney's chest. Tight, hard nipples, and when John tweaked them Rodney whimpered into his mouth. John liked that sound. He slid a hand down to Rodney's cock, wrapping his fingers around the heavy shaft and Rodney made even more noise.

Then Rodney's hand found John's cock and John's thoughts skittered to a halt. Rodney's hand was wonderful, it was big and strong and hot, and knew how to stroke him just the right way. Rodney also knew just where to suck on his neck, unerringly finding the spot that made him absolutely crazy. He curled a arm around Rodney's neck and tried to stroke Rodney's cock with the same rhythm but then Rodney moved away.

"Hey--"

"Wait, wait," Rodney panted. He grabbed the sunscreen, scooped some up, and then took John's hand and smeared their palms together. "Okay?"

John grinned. "Okay." He liked the way Rodney's face looked, skin flushed red now all the way down to his chest, and his eyes glazed over and vague.

Slippery and smooth now, John's hand slid easily over Rodney's cock and Rodney shuffled in closer, wedging a knee between John's knees. He put an arm around John's waist and at first his hand felt cool on John's cock, but it warmed up quickly, smooth steady strokes and it was insanely good and hot and Rodney was the best thing in the universe, Rodney the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Rodney,' John sighed, because he wanted to tell Rodney that, but he couldn't find the words. So John kissed him instead, and held him close, leaning in and Rodney leaned right back in against him. Then Rodney did something intense with his thumb to the head of John's cock and John shuddered and came apart completely, pushing into Rodney's hand and coming hard.

"Yes, yes, yes," Rodney whispered as John moaned through his pleasure. "Look at you, you're all--oh god."

John was able to keep it together enough to keep stroking until Rodney's cock pulsed and jerked in his hand. Rodney groaned against his neck and came, hot and wet, all over John's stomach, and that was pretty much the best thing ever, aside from coming himself. John slowed down his strokes and held Rodney through it, arm wrapped around Rodney's shoulders, listening to the little gasps of pleasure. Then, feeling entirely wrecked, John fell back onto the blanket, pulling a boneless Rodney down over him.

"Hey," Rodney protested weakly as their sweaty and come-slicked bodies slid together. Nonetheless, he stretched out over John and kissed him luxuriously. "God, that felt good. Thank you," he said, voice low and heartfelt.

John smiled up Rodney, ridiculously happy. "It was good, wasn't it?"

"Hmmm, yes. Any more clever ploys up your sleeve?"

John pondered for a moment. "Does flying back the city and taking a long, hot shower with you count?"

"Yes, yes." Rodney grinned down at him, eyes as blue as the sky. "Definitely. That's incredibly clever. Crafty, even."

John pulled him down into another kiss. "What till you see what I have planned for after the shower," he whispered in Rodney's ear.

"Oooh." Rodney nuzzled him. "More birdwatching?"

"Yes, Rodney, that's it exactly." John slapped Rodney's rear. "Smartass." Rodney laughed against his neck and John held him even tighter.


End file.
